The difference in the temperature coefficients of expansion between a lens and a frame, called a cell herein, to which it is mounted, can cause stresses resulting in distortion of the lens element. This is especially significant in optical elements such as mirrors which are rigidly mounted to a cell since the cell normally has a greater temperature coefficient of expansion than the mirror and as temperatures increase the cell will expand faster than the mirror. This will effectively stretch the mirror as a "diaphragm" and reduce the curvature of the mirror, degrading it's optical properties. The difference in the temperature coefficients of expansion between a lens and a cell to which it is mounted can also cause stresses parallel with the contacting surfaces which can cause fractures in noncompliant materials such as lens glass. In optical systems which operate in non-controlled temperature environments, such as surveying instruments, a common method to avoid these undesirable stresses has been to use a pinching technique upon the optical surfaces of the element to hold it in place leaving the end of the optical element free to move. However this method does not rigidly maintain the lens element in a fixed position. A second method especially used in large telescopes has been to elastically mount the element and then readjust the position of the element as required. Again, this relieves stresses upon the optical element but does not rigidly align the element. The present invention allows for the rigid mounting of a lens within a cell to achieve a precise alignment while also eliminating stress between the lens and the cell caused by different temperature coefficients of expansion between the optical element and the cell.